The present invention relates to a disc brake of a type wherein a caliper for urging a pair of pad assemblies (hereinafter simply called pads) onto a disc rotor, while being carried by slide pins erected from a torque member, is shifted in a parallel direction to the axis of the disc rotor.
In most of this type of disc brakes a pair of slide pins is disposed on one side of the disc rotor. In medium and large size vehicles, however, the guide length of the slide pins is required to be fairly large, because the weight of the caliper is remarkably increased. The size of the wheels is not increased in proportion to the weight increase of the caliper, so the slide pins are sometimes largely projected out of the disc wheel, bringing about a disadvantage.
Against this problem a proposition was made to span the slide pins extending over the outer periphery of the disc rotor for supporting the caliper. In this structure the slide pins are liable to be directly exposed to heat from the disc rotor, which often invites deterioration of grease as a lubricant and rubber constituting boots.